Kaleidoscope
by Meemei
Summary: Crossover. FF7 and 8 and Kingdom Hearts. Yaoi. Our beloved characters in highschool with normal highschool dram, romance and action.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts or Ford. I am not making any money from this. But everyone knows that, right.

**Kaleidoscope** - **Chapter 1**

"Roxas, get out of the mirror. We're gonna be late."

Roxas grinned to himself one more time in the mirror before jumping up and heading down stairs to meet with his brother Sora.

"Hurry up if you want to eat before Cloud comes to pick us up. Leon cooked breakfast so I suggest you get in there and eat." Sora said as he saw Roxas coming down the stairs. Roxas perked up at the mention of his half brother and breakfast.

As Roxas moved into the kitchen he asked, "Is Leon gonna get a ride too?"

Sora looked up from where he was going through his homework at the last minute and nodded, "Yeah he's coming. His bike got put into the shop last night." Sora answered, "But I don't know why," he added after seeing Roxas' inquisitive look. He wasn't related to Sora's other brother by blood but he cared a lot.

A voice floated in from the kitchen, "Roxas! Come eat before Cloud gets here." Roxas shot Sora a look and hurried into the kitchen. "Coming Leon."

Ten minutes later the sound of a car pulling into the driveway sent everyone in the house scurrying for their school gear. When the door opened, the sight of his family running round trying to find a coat, shoe or backpack greeted Cloud. He smiled softly in quiet amusement and went to sit down on the couch. However, before he got there completely, Leon, Sora and Roxas were standing at the door and looking at him as if they really thought he was going to have to wait for them.

He sighed as he walked over to the door, opened it and gestured for everyone else to file out. He locked the door on his way and hopped into his Ford Focus. After checking that everyone was in and buckled up. He turned the car on, revved the engine a bit and backed out of the driveway. As he started the drive the boys' high school he said, "I have a bit of a surprise for you guys after school."

Sora immediately perked up at the mention of a surprise. He loved surprises. Cloud noticed and just smiled. "But I'm going to tell you so you'll just have to wait." Sora visibly deflated a bit but perked up as Roxas drew him into conversation about their friends and their antics the day before.

Cloud looked over at Leon who sitting quietly ion the front seat. "You good, Leon?" he asked softly. Startled out of daydream by the sound of his name, he smiled weakly and nodded. "Just a bit tired, is all." Cloud nodded and looked back at the road. He would drop them off and go pick up his bike so he could get to work.

* * *

"Riku! Where is my eyeliner? I can't find it!" 

"I don't know! Ask Yazoo!"

"Which eyeliner do you need Kadaj?"

"The gold."

"Use mine." Yazoo offered up his gold liquid eyeliner.

"But, -" Kadaj protested, wanting to use his own

"You guys better get your asses in gear, or you'll be late to your first day at your new school." Sephiroth called from downstairs.

"Please! The only one who cares about school is Loz anyways. As a matter of fact where is he?" Riku said, reclining on his bed.

"Making sure he has everything he needs. You know its about his fifth check." Yazoo said, making light fun of his older brother.

"Yazoo, the eyeliner." Kadaj said, moving towards the bathroom.

"Oh here."

"Thanks."

"Anyways, Sephiroth says he has someone he wants us to meet." Riku said.

"What? It's not like he broke up with Zack is it?"

"No, I think it might be an old school friend or something.

"Thanks Yazoo," Kadaj said as he moved back into the room, dropping Yazoo's eyeliner into his backpack.

"You ready to go now?" Riku asked, sitting up.

"Yep, lets go get Loz and Sephiroth and move out." Kadaj said.

They got their coats and backpacks on and trekked downstairs. They found Sephiroth and Loz sitting in the foyer, reading magazines. They both looked up when Yazoo, Kadaj and Riku went in.

"You guys ready?" Loz asked.

"Yes," Yazoo answered.

"Then I guess that we should get going if you want to get everything handled before your late." Sephiroth said as he stood up from his chair. "To the car."

* * *

A/N: This has been swimming around in my head for months! I'm finally getting this down and I want to see how people respond. I hope its good. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Roxas. Check out the new kid. Funky hair huh?"

"Sora, talking about people you don't know is really rude. Shut up and let me finish my notes-"

"Mister Loire! I suggest you be quiet and do your work before I give you detention." Their teacher, Mister Davisdon was uncommonly strict and moody, causing all the students to wonder about what him all had cranked up. He never called anyone by their last name. Even when they were in trouble.

Sora quickly brought his book up so that it shielded him form Mr. Davis and he gave Roxas a 'your dead' look. Roxas just smiled and took notes form his book.

About 20 minutes later, Mr. Davisdon silently stood up and left the room. Exactly 3 seconds after the door closed behind him, the class surged up to get at the new kid.

"So, what's your name?"

"Are you single?"

"Where are you from?"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

And so on. The new kid held up his hand for silence and they all obliged.

"My name is Riku Destati, yes I am single. I'm from Midgar. Yes this is my natural air color and I would happily prove it to you. I have 4 brothers, no sisters. We moved here because my Dad just got a new promotion at his job." At this Riku stopped an looked around at everyone, his eyes lingering a bit on Sora who was closest to him, being the fastest in the scramble to reach him. "Any thing else you wish to ask?"

Sora smiled innocently and leaned in, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Riku frowned. "I don't go out with strangers."

"Then let me introduce myself. My name is Sora Loire. I have 3 brothers. I have lived in this town just about my entire life and I would one day like to be a Photographer." Riku looked intrigued.

"What kind of photography?"

"Portrait. I wan to photograph models."

Riku grinned, "So since you're not a stranger and not a complete weirdo, I guess I'll be your boyfriend for a trial period to get to know each other better." Sora grinned widely.

Suddenly from the back of the classroom, some yelled "5!" and everyone rushed off to their own seats. Riku looked a little confused until he heard the door to the classroom open 5 second later. When the teacher walked in, he pretended to look at his schedule while sneaking quick looks at his 'boyfriend'.

'I can't believe I just did that. I really just agreed to be some kid's boyfriend. Hella awkward.' Riku thought to him self.

Soon the bell rang and he headed out to his next class.

* * *

Irvine knew the routine quite well. He would be walking with Squall to their classroom; Seifer would come up, ravish Squall for about 5 minutes, then tell him a time and place, and walk off.

However, this routine got cut short halfway into the ravishing part as an unfamiliar voice jumped out from the crowd. Seifer broke his kiss to Squall neck and turned to see who had dared interrupt him. However his scowled quickly transformed into a smile as he eyed the lithe figure walking towards them.

Longish silver hair, a stunning face and body, and familiar catlike green eyes sauntered up to them, Irvine taking a mild interest in the proceedings but generally more concerned with text messaging his boy-friend. Squall looked perturbed as his boyfriend stopped kissing him and was now hugging this person like he was some sort of life line.

"Yazoo! I haven't seen you in forever. You've grown up."

Yazoo smiled and replied, "So have you. Geez you're a fucking giant! And you got yourself a lover! Ah, the times do change."

"Aw Angel, I've missed you. Whe-"

"Seifer. Who's this?" Squall finally spoke up. Yazoo looked at him, assessing his posture, face, body and overall first impression. The slight frown on his face did nothing to put off Yazoo and he smiled and held his hand out to Squall.

"Hello, My name it Yazoo. I'm one of Seifer's cousins. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Squall just stared. Irvine, done with texting Zell, notice what was happening, looked at his watch, cursed and started to pull Squall to their next class.

"We're going to be late. Later Seifer. Later Gorgeous." He drawled in his slow country accent, referring to Yazoo as he tried to keep Squall and himself from being late, again.

* * *

Slightly miffed, Squall let himself be dragged. He didn't like the way Seifer ignored him. 

"Thank you for your order; we'll have your valve and belts to you in about 40 minutes. Thank-You. Bye." Cloud sighed as he looked around the bike specialty shop he worked at as a delivery boy. It was a mess but he ignored it. He went into the back room got the parts he needed, wrapped them and got ready to leave. He would deliver this and then go meet with his long friend, Sephiroth.

* * *

"Uhnnn…" 

Large warm hands wandered up his shirt, tweaking a nipple. With all the friction, Roxas though he was going to explode.

"Axel."

The mouth on his neck didn't relent and was quickly robbing him of all rational thought.

"Axel, lunch is going to be over soon. We have to go."

Axel finished up with a slow kiss on Roxas' mouth.

"If you say so, love." He said, smirking. With striking green eyes and fire red hair, it was easy to believe he was from Ireland as he claimed. In addition to his dead sexy accent and outlandish tattoos, Roxas was on him like white on rice.

"I can still come over tonight, no?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, but we gotta keep it down. Sora looked like he wanted to kick my ass last time for keeping him awake all night." Roxas replied, grinning cheekily.

"Deal, I'll be there at 5. Got it memorized?" Axel said as he walked off, the bell signaling lunch was over, going off.

* * *

"Reno." 

"Huh!"

BAM!

Reno fell off the couch surprised by the sight of his partner coming into the living room so suddenly. Rude shook his had and grimaced.

"We have a job. Today 4 o'clock at Ragnarok Modeling Studios," Rude said.

Reno just grinned, indicating he had heard and decided to continue his nap. Rude just sighed and left the room. He had a meeting with his cousin.

* * *

A/N: This is the second chapter and I'm sure things are not moving at all. Hopefully it will. I just need some positive feedback. Tell me what you think. I also need a beta. I'm shoddy with updates but having one would be nice. PM me if you're interested. Thanks for reading. 

Meemei


End file.
